Persons with diabetes have difficulty regulating blood glucose levels in their bodies. As a consequence, many of these persons carry specialized electronic meters, called blood glucose meters, which allow them to periodically measure their glucose levels and take appropriate action, such as administering insulin. These persons may also carry with them a portable communication device, such as a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant, a tablet or similar device. People often rely on their portable communication device as the primary means for planning, scheduling and communicating with others. As a result, most portable communication devices are equipped with sophisticated software which provides user-friendly means for viewing and inputting data. Accordingly, a person with diabetes may wish to wirelessly transmit the results of a blood glucose measurement from their glucose meter to their portable communication device in order, for example, to display, analyze or report on the data.
Handheld diabetes management devices include one or more batteries that can provide power. For example, some handheld diabetes management devices include standard size batteries, and some handheld diabetes management devices include a non-standard sized, re-chargeable battery. Handheld medical devices may communicate wirelessly. However, wireless communication may consume battery power. There is therefore a need for handheld medical devices to communicate wirelessly while minimizing power consumption.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that cannot otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.